The Girl behind myth
by Lindsay the narwhal
Summary: What if the doctor had more time to spend with Jenny? What if there was more to the myth of the goddess' sigh? When the doctor uses the terriform device to buy more time he realizes that some myths don't change as much as he hoped. 3 chapters so far
1. prologue

**I don't own doctor who or Rose tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, The Tardis, The doctor, or jenny. If i did i'd be like 50 years older, and famous**

* * *

"Something doesn't add up," Martha said. "If ever one is fighting then who built this place?" She continued.

The doctor was looking around the room. "The plants must help the terriform device." the doctor said.

"Doctor can you worry less about the plants, the soldiers are coming after us..." Martha said.

"Aw but this place is so interesting!" he said fiddling with the terriform device.

"Well, the soldiers are just going to hold off for your curiosity, dad" Jenny said. This time the doctor didn't say anything about that phrase this time, he just smiled.

"They might not, but time is more forgiving." He ripped a wire out of terriform device and then a wave of energy spurted out. It hit the group hard.

"Oi! Space man stop fiddlin' around we got an army after us." Donna said.

"Actually I think two armies" Martha interrupted.

"Oh, calm down, calm down, that was temporal retracting pulse. I usually don't, but this is an extremely high power source that is not only enough to set time back, but is very usually high. Terriforms don't work that high capacity. War is one thing, but this..."

"So how long we got, dad." Jenny asked.

"About an hour." he said wondering off.

"Oh, where's he off to now." Donna said as they followed him. The group walked throughout the room looking mostly at the plants.

"Ah look at that," the doctor stopped at a bush of flowers. "tulips, Rose once told me she loved them. You'd think her favorite would be roses, but I guess she didn't say they were favorite. Rose she ..." he said then sighed.

"Is that his catchphrase?" Donna whispered to the others. Martha giggled.

"Who is Rose?" Jenny said.

"Like we have time for that," Martha said. "caused me a lot of trouble for sure."

The doctor was walking away from the flowers to the terriform device.

"If I follow the wires maybe I find out the power source." the doctor said as he followed the wires. The wires led through a corridor of plants and ended at a wall that was covered in vines. He brushed away the vines and saw the inscription.

Jenny pointed to it and said "hey, the soldiers told me about that. Bad Wolf was the name of the goddess." she giggled.


	2. getting in

**Author's note: sorry this took so long. I had I done a while ago, but I deleted it on accident. I didn't have the will power to re-write it for a while~**

* * *

I don't own doctor who, rose tyler, tardis, the doctor, martha jones, jenny, or donna noble. but like come on, duh

* * *

The doctor quickly started to rip away the vines from the door like the madman he is. Tearing at them with both hope and frustration. When he ripped apart the last the last vine he saw the knob and turned it with fury, it was locked. He whipped out his sonic and blasted it at the door. It didn't work.

"No no no! It's dead lock sealed!" he yelled. He kicked and banged on the door.

"Doctor what is 'bad wolf'? Why is it so important?" Martha asked. He just continued to kick at the door in anger.

"Dad, just calm down." Jenny said, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped kicking and just leaned against and then slid door the door in depression.

"Something bad is about to happen, the last time those words followed us, she... " the doctor said. "Okay, so the words were put there, they had to have been. And they used to be a reminder, but now... I think it's a warning," he said trying to stay calm. "Or a cry for help." he wispered.

"A warning for what?" Martha. "What was Bad wolf?"

"Rose, I sent her away because we were going to die, but she's so stubborn." he giggled saddly. "She broke open the TARDIS and absorbed the whole time vortex, she became a goddess in a sense, but it almost killed her and I took it out of her." he face was deep and sad.

"Anyway, bad wolf was her reminder to do that so I don't know what it means now."

"Good a time as any to find out!" Jenny said.

"but how do we get in?" Martha asked.

"Any ideas?" The doctor said.

"I was kinda hoping you had one." Jenny said to her new-found dad.

"Oh get out of my way space man!" Donna said, take a hair pin out of her pocket. She wiggled it around in the lock for awhile then it popped. "See, being a temp has it's advantages, Phyllis was always gettin' locked out of her car."

"Thank Bad wolf, for Phyllis!" Jenny said. The doctor went up to the door and yanked it open.

The room was poorly lit, a few fluorescent lights on the ceiling showed the many monitors all stacked up with a whole desk full of key boards. There, in front of the monitors was a woman in a swivel chair. She had brown hair that was messier than a birds nest. She didn't even flinch when they came in. Hadn't she heard the kicking?

"Hello? Miss?" Martha said. She didn't move at all. "Hello?"

"Excuse us, but could you tell where what's going on in here?" the doctor said. No response. He reached out and tapped her shoulder. She jumped out of her seat. She looked scared. She started moving her hands quickly forming what Martha recognized to be sign language.

Martha explained "she is deaf, I know sign." She woman was going to fast for her to understand. She motioned for her to slow down. She could understand he more as she did so. "Who are you..erm... how did you get in here... It was just us." Martha explained. She began to move her hands too. "We are travelers, we came about to help with the war."That time she lied.

The woman looked confused now when she signed. "Ok, erm ..what war. It's just 10 people and we have been here for a month. Just the Bad wolf project she says."

"Ask her what the bad wolf project is." the doctor said. Martha sign it out.

The woman walked up to a wall and flipped a switch. Brighter lights flipped on and it showed the walls more clearly. Over and over again, written in sharpened writing. BAD WOLF


	3. The lady inside

**author's note: there has been some changes to the last chapter. again sorry it toke forever.**

**Don't own doctor who, Rose, Donna, Tardis, doctor, martha, or Jenny blah blah blahblah**

* * *

All over, every wall; BAD WOLF. To the little group of travelers the words were daunting, even to the ones who just learned what they meant, they didn't even notice the woman was in a cozy lime green robe and blue pj bottoms (and hadn't changed out of them in a while either) On the other hand the woman passed right by the words with no reaction, to her it was normal. The woman saw there reaction and thought to herself _ah, science you've made me impervious to weird._ Little did she realize the king, or The Lord rather, of weird was standing next to her.

She walked to the panels of storage on the wall and open the third one down. She pulled out a small metal bar, the size of a thumb nail and put it to her ear that had a sleek, Black metal harness around it. There was a similar one on her neck too. A switch was flipped on it the they heard a voice, not like a Stephan Hawking robot voice, but a perfectly normal voice with an American accent. "Is it working? Hello? Sorry this is only the third time I've used it, Mandy Lane, by the way." She said.

"Hold on did you say you were Mandy Lane?" The doctor said in surprise. It sounded some how familiar.

"Uh, yeah," she said as she awkwardly inhaled. "Back to this Bad wolf stuff, A.K.A. the longest Monday of my life! I was just sitting in the lab doing the norm, playing with rat genes and what not then boom! Out of nowhere my data, the radio, the screens are just nothing but Bad wolf, bad wolf, bad wolf. It was kinda annoying. I in the middle a book, imagine reading 'and then he he finally cracked the code witch said bad wolf and it meant that she was actually bad wolf not badwolf, but bad wolf flow dab bad wolf."

"Great another nutter" Donna whispered to Jenny.

"Sshh" Jenny was from some odd reason interested by those words.

"Anyhow the institution immediately freaked and sent like 10 of us out in to what could be and probably was certain death. As we went away from our sun, on a Monday mind you, and sat for a week on our butts.

Can you imagine a week-long Monday with just "interesting facts about ourselves" to go around. My favorite milky way planet is Pluto. Mine is Xnon-5. I don't care.

Thank the sky for gravity-topper engines or it be a Quarkel."

When we finally got here and what we thought we would need war enforcement for was a big ball of mud. Not just any big ball of mud, one with a golden beacon on the _other_ side of the planet, with meant another hour. Because we needed to save energy it toke an hour. And with no sun it was a week that was packed in to one Monday.

We got to the beacon and it was a lady. One lady. A glowing lady who is half dead. So what do we do? Put her in a steal box."

"A steel box!?" Donna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, us scientist have great human skills. Then it gets crazier, because it just wasn't enough, we sent out a signal to say that we were fine and is just a glowing lady, nothing new, and it stopped dead 30 seconds after it was sent. Why?How should I know?"

"Sure does have a mouth full" Martha whispered.

Anyhow, I'm sure you have many questions like 'why is she glowing?', what does bad wolf mean?', or 'really? that robe with those bottoms? Who are you guys?" Mandy said as she finally stopped for breath.

"Oh, I'm Martha" Martha said, shaking her hand. She had cold hands.

"Donna"

"I'm Jenny and this is daddy" she said pointing to the doctor. Doctor rolled his eyes.

"ignore her, I'm the doctor" also shaking her hand like the rest.

"Wow they get younger and younger, oh how would I know i'm too nerdy. Well strangers, time to get to work!" She said way to cheery.

* * *

**next chapter "Time to get to work will!" will be coming soon.**

* * *

"wait! wait a second! I need to ask you something first. What time are you guys from?!"

* * *

**okay, well then NOW the next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. frozen

**I don't own doctor who blah blah blah**

* * *

"What are you talking about? We are from this time." Martha said trying to mask her lies.

"and this year is?"Mandy replied.

"Um... " Martha looked around for other people to answer. Jenny didn't even remember what the big clock thingy said. Why hadn't the doctor chimed should remember shouldn't he?

"Exactly, and far from your time too, Pluto has been a planet in thousands of years." Mandy said, cornering them in the subject. "Plus gravity toppers aren't real either."

"Well actually Pluto was declared a exoplanet 2 years back in our time I think." Martha said.

"I saw about that went I was looking at alien junk online looking for this dumbo" Donna said pointing to the doctor.

Jenny had no clue what anyone was talking about, but it was fun to listen.

"Well then why didn't you correct me?" Mandy remarked.

"We have other problems right now, I mean there's a war outside, a lab in here, a clone-ish daughter, and his girlfriend in a box!" Donna said with as much sass as she could muster.

"Wait a second, are you telling me that not only are you from the extremely far past, that there's a war outside that I have no clue about, there's a freakidty-frackidty GLOWING lady in a box and you also KNOW the lady in the box!" Mandy said is disbelief.

"Welcome to life with the doctor."Martha said.

"Is that even a freaking name?! Doctor, Doctor who? Is he even a real doctor is it just a PHD? Because I'm not calling you a doctor if you have a PHD in Art History."

"No it's just Doctor." Martha said.

"I call him dad" Jenny said.

"I'm guessing you are clone daughter." Mandy said.

"I prefer Jenny"

"Well I guess it's time to work, could always use more help with Bad wolf girl."She said. "so doctor or pediatrician or art history major, what skill set do yo have to offer me."

"Doctor? hello?" He didn't move.

"This is weird, he is usually more talkative then you,-" Martha was cut off.

"Hey, I kinda have a lot to explain"

"But now he's.." She waved her hand in front of the doctor's face. He didn't flinch. He was standing looking in to the corner worried, frozen, as if he was internet explorer.

"Firetruck, not again." Mandy said tiredly. She was definitely creative with her cursing.

"What do you mean, what's happened to him?" Donna asked.

"Sorry about this, it happened to 3 of our scientists. We had 4 out our five generals left and we still have a war outside that I didn't know about, that's the power of bloodthirsty war people expecting a war." Mandy said sadly.

"IS HE DEAD?!" Jenny said panicking.

"No, his heart beat and breath stop, but he's not dead. Hold on a second." Mandy said. She walked over to a wall and talked through an intercom. "sir pick up lines McGee, we got another Popsicle. he's with a group that you wouldn't belief."

There was a few clanks in the door next to the wall cabinets, the door opened and a rather surprised face popped out from behind the steel door with a cart.

"Martha Jones, nice seeing you again"

"Jack!" Martha ran to her old friend and was up in a big hug.

"You know her, seriously, that's too many coincidences. By the way, did YOU know that there's a war going on out there?" Mandy said frustrated. " because, it can't just be me that didn't know that."

After they finished their hug jack saw Jenny who was new to him. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Okay ignore me Jack but, you are here to pick up the frozen dude and get back to finding out what the heck is going on with the glowing lady, you can flirt during off-time." Mandy said a little mad at sir pickup line.

"Don't mind one bit" Jenny said.

"I'm Donna I wouldn't mind either." she said smiling and giggling.

"Hi" he said, "If you are here where's the doc?"

"Maybe if you didn't flirt you would know. He is right there waiting to be taken to the frozen room."

"No,no, no, it can't be him." Jack said with the sound of his hopes breaking very audible indeed.

"Calm down, calm down, you know some them woke up, and I'm on the verge of knowing how to fix it." Mandy said.

"Mandy he can't died, do everything you can." Jack said hurrying him on to the cart, he was stiff as a statue, and out of the room.

"So , to work then?" Mandy asked.

"Hold on just a second, you just lifted our ride, and friend, out the door! Can't you at least tell us what's happening to him?!"

"Sure, why the haberdashery not? Okay, so I probably should have mentioned why she glows, but it's a lot to cover so I left it out. Anyhow, she is glowing because, well light is energy meaning she has extraordinary amounts of it in her. Why? Because, stay with me now, the whole time vortex is in her head. How does that happen, why? I have no idea. But because she isn't in the time vortex, she is losing a crud ton of energy. There isn't any time in any other place in the universe with time. That's how we made it here in a week, because the transmission she sent us was the only reason we had time at all, but since she was weak the time was running slower than we were. Anyway he isn't dead, she just doesn't have enough power to give him time.  
Wow that was a mouthful. Any questions?"

Jenny stepped forward and smiled. "How can we help?"

* * *

**sorry i have mislead you on the title in last weeks chapter**


End file.
